


Всегда

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Три года Киндаичи в Китагава Дайичи.





	Всегда

Впервые они встречаются возле тренерской. Ютаро ходит из угла в угол, когда Акира появляется из кабинета и лениво говорит:

— Он тебя не покусает, даже если ты отдашь заявление в таком виде.

Ютаро хочется сказать, что он знает.

И да, его заявление на вступление в клуб настолько измято, что, наверное, придется переписывать на чистый бланк.

С Акирой они скоро начинают общаться. С ним всегда можно переброситься парой слов о новостях спорта или недавно вышедших играх, поделиться впечатлениями об одноклассниках и — что заставляет Ютаро краснеть — одноклассницах.

И если Акира кажется незаинтересованным, это только кажется: на самом деле он внимательно слушает.

Когда тренер выпускает первогодок на тренировочную игру против Чидориямы с их ошеломительным либеро, Ютаро чувствует себя бесполезным мешком дерьма и добрую половину первого сета ведет себя соответственно. Кагеяма огрызается и бросает на него страшные взгляды.

— Он ужасен, — комментирует после игры Акира, чуть ли не впервые делясь мнением о другом человеке.

— Надеюсь, ты говоришь это не чтобы меня успокоить, — отвечает со своей скамьи Ютаро. Они остались в раздевалке вдвоем после игры, не в силах пошевелиться от усталости.

— Нет. Просто он действительно та еще заноза в заднице.

Ютаро улыбается и собирается сказать, что не уверен, оскорбил Акира Кагеяму или похвалил, но в раздевалку врывается Ойкава, слишком бодрый для того, кто отрабатывал подачи последние три четверти часа, и выгоняет их домой.   
— На свежий весенний воздух под теплые солнечные лучи, — сладко говорит он, приобнимая их с Акирой, и Ютаро не возражает. Только не когда за спиной Ойкавы хмурой тенью маячит утомленный Ивайзуми.

Конечно, на первый год они не попадают в основной состав. В Китагава Дайичи большая команда, среди семпаев много опытных и выдающихся игроков, и рассчитывать так скоро занять место среди заветной дюжины не приходится. Но тренер уделяет им много времени, в особенности Акире, и это обнадеживает.

Только к концу первого года Ютаро понимает, что привык думать о себе и Акире во множественном числе, как о каком-то неразделимом «мы», и улыбается. У него наконец-то появился друг.

Ютаро чувствует себя отвратительно, когда впервые не пробивает пас в реальном матче на соревнованиях. То, что они все-таки выигрывают, не помогает, когда тренер отчитывает его перед другими игроками.

— Ойкава-сан никогда бы не отдал такой кривой пас, — говорит тем же вечером Акира.

Они сидят у него дома и смотрят новую комедию, взятую в прокате несколькими часами ранее. Ютаро фыркает. Он знает, что Акире не нравится Ойкава, но личная непереносимость взбалмошных людей не имеет ничего общего с уважением и признанием.

— Спасибо, — все же отвечает он спустя несколько несмешных сцен.

— Это правда.

— Не за правду, — Ютаро чувствует, что краснеет, настолько шаблонно звучат его слова. Прямо реплика из американского фильма. — За поддержку.

Акира молча кивает. И это наверняка значит — «пожалуйста», или «обращайся», или «конечно, мы же друзья», но именно в этот момент между ними впервые появляется какая-то недосказанность.

К середине второго года они заканчивают друг за друга предложения по крайней мере в восьмидесяти процентах случаев. Сокомандники постоянно шутят по этому поводу, но беззлобно, поэтому Ютаро не обращает на них внимания.

Примерно в это же время у них появляется новое прозвище для Кагеямы. «Король площадки». Звучит гордо, но только они с Акирой понимают, что на самом деле это отнюдь не признание мастерства. В последнее время тренер позволяет Кагеяме все больше, что не только раздражает, но и оскорбляет. В конце концов, если бы тренер назвал Акиру ленивым болваном, Ютаро бы просто смолчал. И даже немножко согласился — не с болваном, конечно, а только с ленивым.

Но это делает Кагеяма, причем в разгаре тренировочной игры. И тогда-то нервы Ютаро не выдерживают. Он сгребает ворот футболки Кагеямы в кулак и едва ли не поднимает того над землей, угрожающе шипя:

— Повтори.

— Ютаро, не надо, — спокойно предупреждает Акира. Слишком спокойно.

— Я сказал, что Куними — ленивый болван. Ему лучше вообще не выходить на площадку, если он не хочет играть.

Не помня себя от раздражения, Ютаро толкает Кагеяму на пол. Мертвая тишина сменяется шепотками. К черту их всех. Только растерянный взгляд Акиры помогает немного прийти в себя.

— Киндаичи, — зовет тренер, и шепот стихает. — Ты сегодня больше не играешь. И в ближайшие три недели можешь не приходить. Подумай над своим поведением.

И тренера тоже к черту. Ютаро хочет сказать, что единственный, кому стоит подумать над своим поведением — это Кагеяма, но успевает придержать язык. Он не настолько глуп.

Три недели он проводит за просмотром фильмов, новыми играми и прогулками. Акира неизменно составляет ему компанию, и это заставляет задаться вопросом: его тоже отстранили, или он теперь прогуливает тренировки? Но Ютаро не спрашивает, просто наслаждается свободным временем вместе с лучшим другом.

Внеплановые каникулы заканчиваются быстро. Возвращаться к тренировкам после долгого отсутствия странно и немного страшно. Но все страхи испаряются, когда они заходят в раздевалку, и откуда-то сбоку Ютаро слышит облегченное:

— Наконец-то вы вернулись, Киндаичи-семпай, Куними-семпай.

Кажется, пока их не было, остальные начали замечать террор их «короля». Ютаро улыбается и почти не переживает, что скажет тренер. Тот ничего и не говорит, вообще. Реагирует на их появление так, будто они болели, а не были отстранены на три недели.

В начале третьего года Акира спрашивает:

— Уже решил, в какую старшую школу пойдешь?

— Сейджо, — не раздумывая, отвечает Ютаро, а потом объясняет: — Хочу продолжать играть, а Ойкава-сан — лучший связующий.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Акира. — Только если там не будет Кагеямы.

Важный момент. Но об этом Ютаро решает пока не думать: слишком счастлив, что они и дальше будут вместе.

Самое забавное за все три года средней школы случается именно на третьем. Прозвище Кагеямы выходит за стены тесного мирка Китагавы Дайичи, его подхватывают даже ученики других школ, и это действительно смешно. Особенно — наблюдать за тем, как бесится Кагеяма, услышав или увидев где-нибудь ненавистные слова. Странно, что он вообще понимает скрытый в них сарказм.

Префектурные отборочные приносят одни разочарования. В первом же матче против каких-то недотеп, которые, кажется, впервые волейбольный мяч увидели, Кагеяма слетает с катушек и орет на команду из-за своих же нелепых ошибок. Ютаро хочет сказать, что никто из них не профи, что задание связующего — отдавать те пасы, которые сможет пробить нападающий. Но Кагеяма тыкает пальцем в рыжего коротышку по ту сторону сетки, тренер молчит, а Акира смотрит тем самым «только-не-наделай-глупостей» взглядом.

Ютаро не делает. Он долго обдумывает сложившуюся ситуацию, а потом поступает так, как считает правильным: идет к Акире.

— Я собираюсь попросить тренера, чтобы он посадил Кагеяму на скамью, — сознается он.

Несколько секунд молчания кажутся Ютаро самыми ужасными в жизни. А потом Акира говорит:

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ютаро.

— Я пойду с тобой, — терпеливо повторяет Акира. — В конце концов, ты прав, а Кагеяма все еще ужасен.

Может — так, может — нет, и снова Ютаро не хочет об этом думать. Потому, что играть с Кагеямой действительно невыносимо, а без него у них есть шанс. Потому, что терпеть королевский произвол больше нет сил. Но по большей части — потому, что Акира поддерживает его, как поддержит в любой ситуации в будущем. Всегда. Теперь Ютаро в этом уверен.


End file.
